ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Force
Ben fiddles with the Ultimatrix and accidently locks it allowing him to only turn into Ultimates. When Psyphon returns, Ben must use his ultimates to defeat Psyphon. Plot The scene starts off with the Proto-TRUK driving through Bellwood, with Ben and Rook in it Ben: yawning I'm so bored! Rook: Perhaps you could try looking around for criminal activity. Ben: BORING! Ben starts fiddling with the Ultimatrix MK10, and then the Ultimatrix MK10 glows green Ultimatrix MK10: Ultimatrix MK10 programmed for Ultimate Mode. Ben: Wait, what is that? Rook: I have no idea. The Proto-TRUK stops right in front of a figure. The figure walks closer and reveals to be Psyphon Psyphon: Hello, Ben! Ben: Psyphon! ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene tarts off with Ben and Rook getting out of the Proto-Truk and Ben cycles through the DNA in the Ultimatrix MK10 Ben: Well, looks like its time to see what Ultimate Mode is. Ben stops at an alien and hits his Ultimatrix MK10. Ben then grows to 12ft. tall. Ben's skin starts to turn all rocky and brown. When the transformation is complete, there stands Ultimate Gravattack Ultimate Gravattack: Ultimate Gravattack. Wait, he's exactly the same. Ultimate Gravattack then starts flying toward Pysphon and attempts to punch him but fails Psyphon: Ha! Is that the best you've got Ben? Ultimate Gravattack: Man, I'm so not use to the Ultimates anymore. Ultimate Gravattack then uses his gravikinesis to lift Psyphon up into the air and throws him far away Rook: Good job Ben! Ultimate Gravattack: Come on, we've got to follow him. Ultimate Gravattack flies towards a building and Rook and Ultimate Gravattack both jump on the buildings running to where Psyphon landed The scene then changes to Psyphon getting up after landing. Ultimate Gravattack and Rook the enter the scene Ultimate Gravattack: Psyphon! Psyphon: Ben Tennyson! Ultimate Gravattack reverts back to Ben and Ben tries to transform again but can't Ben: What! Recharge Mode, I thought the Ultimatrix MK10 no longer had a recharge mode. Psyphon: Too bad Ben! Psyphon then picks up a blaster of his and attempts to shoot Ben but Ben dodges Ben: Well, I can still fight! While Ben distracts Psyphon, Rook sneaks up behind him and attempts to punch him, but Pysphon grabs Rook's hand and throws Rook and Ben Ben: Hey! Ben then looks at the Ultimatrix MK10 and notices it's in Active Mode Ben: Sweet! Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10, transforming into a purple gorilla with two sets of spider legs Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ultimate Spidermonky! Psyphon: An evolved Arachnachimp! Eh, I can still defeat you. Ultimate Spidermonkey spits webs from his mouth which trap Psyphon, but Psyphon manages to break free Ultimate Spidermonkey: Stand still! Psyphon: Never! Rook then punches Psyphon from behind and Ultimate Spidermonkey traps Psypnhon in his spider webs Psyphon: This is not the end of me Ben Tennyson! Ultimate Spidermonkey: transforms back into Ben Looks like it is. Psyphon then teleports out of the spider web and disappears Ben: Where did he go? Rook: I have no idea. The scene then switches to Psyphon being teleported to a dark place with three other dark figures Figure 1: Psyphon! You must not fail me! Jeff, get me the Power Crystal. Figure 3, who turns out to be Jeff gives Figure 1 the Power Crystal, a large yellow-glowing crystal Figure 2: Sho, should I work on it now? Figure 1: Yes! Figure 2 motions for Psyphon to lie down on a nearby table Figure 1: Don't worry Psyphon, this won't hurt.... Me! Ha ha ha! Psyphon: What, Ahhhh!!!! ---- The scene then shows Psyphon, Jeff and the two other figures Psyphon: looks at himself Wha, what did you do to me? Figure 1: We enhanced your abilities, thanks to the Power Crystal. Psyphon: Ok. Figure 1: Now go defeat Ben Tennyson! Psyphon: Yes Master Infern! Psyphon is then teleported out, back to the same area where Ben and Rook are Ben: Psyphon! Wait, what happened to you? Psyphon: I am no longer Psyphon, call me Hyper Psyphon, I am a Hyper-Evolved member of my species. Ben: Aw, man! Ben looks at the Ultimatrix MK10 Ben: Well, looks like I can't use my hand-to-hand combat skills for this. Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10, transforming into a tall green dinosaur. The dinosaur then grows a blue, spiked shell on his back. Ben roars as the transformation is completed Ultimate Humungousaur: Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur charges at Hyper Psyphon and attempts to punch him but Hyper Psyphon dodges Hyper Psyphon: To slow Ben! Rook: punches Hyper Psyphon A little help Ben. Rook then moves away as Ultimate Humungousuar charges at Psyphon and knocks him into a nearby wall Hyper Psyphon: You'll pay for that. Hyper Psyphon lifts his arm into the air and throws Ben with telekinesis Ultimate Humungousaur: Hey! Ultimate Humngousaur gets up and charges at Psyphon but Psyphon punches him back Rook: Ben! Ultimate Humungousaur: I'm okay. Go get the Proto-TRUK. Rook: Why? Ultimate Humungousaur: I've got a plan. Psyphon: laughing Ben Tennyson, you fool. You think your plans can stop me! Ha! Psyphon then charges at Ultimate Humungousuar and punches him far away Rook: Ben! Rook then runs away to get the Proto-TRUK The scene then changes to Ultimate Humungousaur landing near the lake of Bellwood Ultimate Humungousaur: Psyphon! Ultimate Humungousaur transforms back to Ben and falls barely unconscious just as the Proto-TRUK shows up. Rook jumps out of the Proto-TRUK and runs towards Ben Rook: Ben! Are you ok? Ben: I'm, I'm ok. Now, where's Psyphon? Rook: I don't know. Ben: Come on, we have to find him! Rook: So Been, what is your plan? Ben: You know how Psyphon is weak against electricity? Rook: Yeah, I remember that. Ben: And the Proto-TRUK still has the electric force field we put into it? Rook: Yes Ben, but isn't Psyphon now a Hyper-Evolved member of his species? Ben: Well, it could still work. Rook: How will we get Psyphon here? Ben: I'll transform into one of my flight aliens and he'll chase after me. Rook: What should I do? Ben: Just hide in the Proto-TRUK. Rook: Ok Ben. Ben then turns away and hits the Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into Ultimate Jetray Ultimate Jetray: Yes, a flight alien. Good job Ultimatrix MK10! Ultimate Jetray then goes flying around Bellwood to see where Psyphon is Ultimate Jetray: If I were Psyphon, then where would I be. Ultimate Jetray looks around some more until he spots Psyphon Ultimate Jetray: There he is. Ultimate Jetray flies down to where Psyphon is and hits him. Ultimate Jetray flies back into the air Ultimate Jetray: Hey Psyphon, bet you can catch me! Hyper Psyphon then flies up into th air and attempts to punch Ultimate Jetray but fails Psyphon: You were saying? Ultimate Jetray then flies back to the lake with Psyphon right behind him Psyphon: I will not lose to you this time Ben! Psyphon then punches Ultimate Jetray and he falls and hits the Proto-TRUK. Psyphon lands on the ground as Ultimate Jetray gets up Ultimate Jetray: Roo, Ro, Rook. Ultimate Jetray falls next to the Proto-TRUK Rook: Now Ben? Ok. Rook hits a button on the Proto-TRUK and hurries out. The Proto-TRUK then is covered with electricity and Ultimate Jetray is hit by the electricity. Ultimate Jetray is shocked and thrown away from the Proto-TRUK and transforms back to Ben Ben: Aw man! Psyphon: I tried to tell you that plan wouldn't work for me! The Ultimatrix MK10 then starts to glow green and turns back into active mode Ben: What happened? Ultimatrix MK10: Ultimatrix MK10 no longer in Ultimate Mode. Ben: Yes, finally someone I can use to defeat you Psyphon. Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10 and is engulfed in a green light. Ben's back becomes hunched over and his skin starts to turn black with blue ice-colored patches on it. Ben then starts to grow wings and an antenna. When the transformation is completed, there stands Ky'mlyys Big Chill Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill then hits Psyphon into the Proto-TRUK, which is still electrical. Psyphon then gets shocked by the electricity and Rook then turns off the electricity in the Proto-TRUK. Everything is then quiet. Then Psyphon destroys the Proto-TRUK and runs at Big Chill Rook: My ride! Big Chill: Eh, sorry Rook. Rook then charges at Psyphon and hits him using the Proto-Tool Hyper Psyphon: Get away from me you Revenonnahghander. Psyphon then punches Rook and charges once again at Ben Big Chill: Rook! Rook: I'm okay Ben. Big Chill then phases through Psyphon and punches him as well Psyphon: I will not lose! Big Chill then freezes all of Psyphon except his head Psyphon: trying to free himself You can't defeat me Ben Tennyson! Big Chill then freezes the rest of Psyphon Big Chill: Is that cool enough for you Psyphon? A beam shows up out of nowhere and Psyphon is beamed up to the ship Big Chill: Weird. transforms back to Ben Ok Rook looks like it's time to go home. Ben notices the destroyed Proto-TRUK and Rook walks up to him Rook: Don't worry, I'll call the Plumbers. The scene switches to Jeff hitting the ice off of Psyphon as Psyphon regains conscious Figure 1: Psyphon, how could you have failed me! Psyphon: nervous I'm sorry, please don't destroy me Infern. Give me another chance! Infern: Alright, one more chance is all you get! Psyphon: Thank you Master Infern. I promise I won't fail you this time. The scene switches back to Ben and Rook, along with another Plumber Ship Ben: Well looks like it's time to go home Rook. As Ben starts to walk forward to the ship, Rook stops him Rook: Nope, you are walking. Ben: What, what did I do! Rook: Well, you destroyed the Proto-TRUK. Ben: Seriously, this is so unfair. Rook: I'm just kidding, get in Ben. Ben hops in the Plumber Ship and it takes off, as the screen turns black ---- THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Psyphon Aliens Used *Ultimate Gravattack *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Humungousar *Ultimate Jetray *Big Chill (Ky'mylys Big Chill) Category:Episodes